Of Loyalty and Unshakable Devotion
by Ocean Mint Leaves
Summary: Arthur and Gwaine have a conversation regarding certain manservant. Set sometime after season 4. No slash.


**Another One shot! :D this one is pretty simple, Gwaine makes an input to Arthur's view of Merlin.**

**Summary**: Arthur and Gwaine have a conversation regarding certain manservant. Set sometime after season 4. No slash

* * *

><p><em>"True strength lies in submission which permits one to dedicate his life, through devotion, to something beyond himself."<em>

Henry Miller

.

_"Loyalty means nothing unless it has at its heart the absolute principle of self-sacrifice."_

Woodrow Wilson

* * *

><p><strong>Of Loyalty and Unshakable Devotion<strong>

* * *

><p>"How far are we?"<p>

Gwaine repetitive question caused Arthur to rolls his eyes in annoyance. The knight smirked at the King's facial expression while he and Merlin quietly sniggered.

"Like I've told you at least a thousand of times, _Gwai_ne. We are still a day and a half from Mercia"

Gwaine made a face behind Arthur, sticking his tone out and rolling his eyes in a dramatic matter. Merlin guffawed.

Arthur's back stiffened and he shot them an inquiring look, his dollopheaded scowl firmly put in place "What is so funny _Mer_lin?"

The laugh quieted and Merlin bit his lips and widened his eyes in an attempt to look innocent, though the word most of the people would look for was _adorable_

"Absolutely nothing, Arthur"

His trick didn't work. Even if it didn't seem like it, Arthur knew him really well.

"You know I can tell you're lying, don't you idiot? You can't hide anything from me" he said, jabbing a finger towards Merlin's face.

The secret warlock bit his lips to hold down a melancholic smile, instead rewarding his destiny with an innocent blink "Hide what?"

Arthur's face morphed into an ironic grin as he raised an eyebrow "that Gwaine is being extremely childish behind my back and you are thoroughly enjoying it, since you, _Mer_lin, have the mind of a child"

"And I'm still more intelligent than you are"

"Shut up, _Mer_lin"

And, strangely, Merlin did just that, creasing his brow as he mused over his thoughts, illuminated by the descending sun. The horses kept trotting lightly through the damp forest as Merlin's eyes fixated on his King's back, remembering fondly the first time they'd met.

"Merlin?"

The young man looked around and saw Gwaine, who had directed his horse to walk beside the servant's, and was looking at him curiously. Merlin grinned at him widely.

"What is it, Gwaine?"

The knight shook his head "You've been very quiet, mate" he commented.

Merlin directed him a knowing gaze " I'm just tired" he answered, yawning quietly.

"I can see that" Gwaine said, frowning. He looked over at Arthur for a moment, noticing how the King's shoulders were hunched and his head was slightly lower than usual.

"He's tired too" Gwaine noted softly.

Merlin sighed, allowing a slow smile to come to his lips " I know. He's was awake last night reviewing all the clauses of the treaty"

"How would _you_ know?" Gwaine asked, as suspicion began to take form in his mind. If Arthur had been stupid enough as to make Merlin stay with him...

"He sent me away" Merlin said hurriedly, noticing how Gwaine's expression hardened " But I stayed. Hah, Avalon knows that he can't get through the parchments without me..."

Gwaine nodded in a silent agreement, allowing it to slip, but just this _once_. It scared him to think that Merlin had voluntarily give up his need to sleep for _Arthur_. Even if Gwaine respected the man, he didn't trust him with one thing...Merlin.

Because Merlin was the best person he had ever encountered in his life ( and he had met a rich variety of people) and the thought of Arthur doing something to hurt his friend made him want to throw up and punch the King square in the nose at the same time. Although it seemed like if Arthur was of the exact same opinion...even if he would never admit it.

"He's not going to stop, is he?" he said lowly, shooting Merlin a questioning glare. The young man shook his head no.

"he's too much of a prat for that" the warlock added, almost as an afterthought, provoking Gwaine to laugh quietly.

They saw Arthur's back stiffen at the sound of Gwaine's snigger but the King stubbornly stood his ground, refusing to look back.

"Then we'll have to stop for him" Gwaine said lively, winking at Merlin and then raising his voice "Princess?"

They could hear Arthur's heavy sigh " No, Gwaine, we are not there yet..."

"I wasn't going to ask that. I'm just a little tired and you seem to have missed the fact that the sun is almost down. We need to start camp"

Arthur made a face, a cross between reluctant and really willing. He pursed his lips before saying smugly " Well, if _you_ are so tired..."

He didn't need more encouragement after that. With a surprising quickness, Arthur stepped down from the horse at the same time Merlin and Gwaine did it, both wearing mischievous grins on their faces.

"Well, it seems that it is the call of nature, my friends!" Gwaine announced rather loudly, grinning at Arthur's disgusted expression and Merlin's even wider smile. He advanced towards the manservant and put a hand on his shoulder " I hope you don't try to kill me this time"

Merlin grinned " Don't worry, I don't see any fishing rods here"

Gwaine laughed and patted his friend's back softly " true" he said lightly before running towards the wilderness.

Arthur raised an eyebrow at their exchange but thankfully said nothing. Instead, he started to unpack his bags, taking out everything they would need for the night. Merlin smiled at him before heading towards some trees "I'm going to collect firewood."

* * *

><p>)()(<p>

The lonesome ashes from the once lively fire were scattered in a circle, around the three men. With a sigh, Gwaine set up to light it again, eyeing his King across the logs.

King Arthur had both hands below his chin, interlaced in a thoughtful manner. His vibrant gaze was directed downwards, though, at the curled figure of Merlin, sleeping at his feet.

"Couldn't sleep either, Princess?"

Gwaine smirked when he saw his words had the desire effect. Arthur looked upwards, slightly distracted, and tried to acquire a more dignified position, immediately straightening and hardening his softened expression.

"No" he said simply.

Gwaine sighed "It seems that our Merlin is pretty tired, isn't he? He went out cold as soon as his head touched the ground"

Arthur's gaze flickered again to his manservant, but he was careful with controlling the increasing softness that was showing on his face. "Well, Gwaine he is an _idiot_. Maybe he spent last night worrying over the treaty instead of getting a good night sleep"

Gwaine raised his eyebrows "Or maybe he was given more tasks than he could handle"

His tone was light but there was no trace of mockery on it. Arthur flinched as if Gwaine had hurt him with a blade, but said nothing. The King had been barely acknowledging Merlin during the past weeks, so absorbed he was with the treaty of Mercia, just piling task after task over Merlin – and sometimes George, if he wanted to be fair- and the boy had done it with a smile, never complaining. Now that he saw his servant so obviously over-exhausted, a familiar feeling of guilt was settling in Arthur's stomach.

"You'd think he'd had the common sense to say something" he muttered to himself "he never cowers when he calls me a "prat" or another of those words he makes up…"

"He was looking out for you, Arthur" Gwaine answered. Arthur didn't even realize the knight could hear him, but he shouldn't be surprised, for the night was quiet and peaceful, with a new moon. The creaking of the new warmth from the flames and Merlin's peaceful breathing was everything that could be heard. " he knows you have a lot on your mind, as we all do. Of course that doesn't stop you from being unfair but…"

Arthur pursed his lips and he raised his eyes to meet Gwaine's, as if inviting him to go on.

"But Merlin would've done it anyway" Gwaine continued, a certain pride shinning in his voice "the best man I'll ever know…I've told him over a hundred times that you are not worth it…" he chuckled quietly to himself " but it seems that he doesn't share my opinion"

Gwaine saw Arthur's eyes alight slightly at that statement, but he told himself it was a trick of the light, for the next moment, Arthur's eyes looked as uninterested as ever.

They stared at the new fire for some time, Gwaine glancing back at Arthur every couple of seconds. The King had a hand on his cheek, resting his elbow on his knee and breathing heavily from time to time.

"You know, Princess" the knight started, propping his feet in one lug and staring at Arthur with a curious face " You never told me how you and Merlin met"

Arthur chuckled weakly "Why don't you ask him?"

"Because he's sleeping, and he looks like he needs it" Gwaine answered, shrugging. Arthur fidgeted a little.

He stared at the flames, as if they transformed into the memories he was rescuing from the past"I was having practice..." he started reluctantly, glancing at the fire " and Merlin appeared. The idiot..."

"Got thrown into jail after he stood up to you" Gwaine finished with an ironic smile.

Arthur raised his glance from the fire to fix his knight with a deadly glare " you _did_ know"

"I didn't _say_ that. I said that you have never told me the story. But our lovely Gwen did make sure I have some background knowledge..."

Arthur's eyes lighten with even more confusion " How would Guinevere know?"

"Apparently she was looking out from a window of the castle"

Arthur turned deadly white before his face filled with an interesting tone of red.

Gwaine smiled broadly when he heard Arthur groan loudly "I am _such_ an idiot..."

"That you are" the knight agreed, grinning smugly.

Arthur directed another gaze towards Merlin, regarding him with a small smile " I may have been a little harsh back then..." he said slowly, trying to lower the guilt in his voice.

Gwaine snorted "May? Princess, you practically manhandled two servants in less than 5 minutes! And Merlin wasn't even a _servant_ then"

Arthur's eyes opened even more as he considered this new peace of information. It was hard to think of Merlin as not-his-servant-who-followed-him-everywhere-like-a-lost-puppy. But yet, he had been free of duties when they'd met, hadn't he? He was just going to be Gaius's ward. For the first time in his life, Arthur Pendragon thought of the amazing turn of events that had brought the young man to his side...because, well, what if there hadn't been any Mary Collins? What if his father hadn't appointed Merlin as his manservant? Would they still know each other? Or would Merlin be another face in the middle of the castle, one face he just knew as "Gaius's ward"?. Would they had ever talked, meet each other?.

The prospect of having to live without knowing Merlin was outstandingly upsetting, and Arthur found himself pushing the thought on the back of his mind. Merlin was always there when he needed him, always ready to lend a hand and offer words of advice. There were so many times in his life, so many circumstances that had been made right thanks to the sleeping servant at his feet.

Arthur's brow furrowed "No, I guess he was not" he said softly.

Gwaine nodded in agreement, his eyes looking fondly at his pale friend before looking right back at Arthur " You are lucky, Arthur"

The King raised his head, glancing at Gwaine questioningly.

"Merlin" Gwaine clarified " He is loyal to _you_, and only to you first. I had _never_ seen nothing like it, and I have traveled far and wide, believe me. I've met many nobles and many servants but never someone who would die for his master as Merlin here"

Arthur shifted uncomfortably as a phrase that haunted him in nightmares ( not that _Mer_lin would ever know that) resonated through his head.

_"I'm happy to be your servant. Till the day I die"_

Gwaine watched the change in Arthur's demeanor with interest. The King's eyes had hardened, then turned strangely crystalline, and then again he had pulled that mask of disinterest.

"You know, Arthur?" the knight continued, putting his arms below his head and sighing contently " I don't know what Merlin sees in you. You are less spoiled than other picky nobles I've met but...still, you keep being a Princess"

King Arthur just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing.

"But it will always be a mystery to me, you know? How did you deserve such a friend"

Arthur looked down at Merlin before he said softly " I don't"

"What was that?" Gwaine said loudly, cupping his ear while a grin extended through his face " I didn't quite catch it"

"I said _I don't_ Gwaine!" Arthur repeated, glaring at him while trying to regain his lost dignity. Gwaine just smiled knowingly.

"The thing is, Arthur" he said gently, looking at his King directly in the eyes " I think you do"

He caught Arthur's surprised expression, rimmed orange by the reflection of the flames. The knight nodded slowly, smiling.

"Over the years there must be something you've done to gain such devotion, Princess"

The cracking of the fire enveloped the scene with it's stubborn sound. Gwaine just fixed a stern glare on the King as Arthur looked downwards, towards Merlin, before casting his blue eyes towards his knight again.

"I don't know what that could be" he said finally, not a hint of mirth on his voice. He sounded like if he was accepting an obvious defeat, that he didn't had any proof, anything to counter the scales.

Gwaine didn't answer immediately. The fire danced between them, glowing brighter while the night got darker. Suddenly, a low howl filled the silence.

"What was that?" Arthur asked immediately, hand already on the hilt of Excalibur.

"It sounded like pheasants" Gwaine responded, taking his sword in his hand too "They didn't sound very far"

Arthur surveyed their dark surroundings, narrowing his eyes. But it was pitch dark. He could see nothing.

"This reminds me of the time Merlin and I had to save your sorry ass" Gwaine commented nonchalantly. Arthur shot him an incredulous look.

"What?"

"There were wyverns too" Gwaine continued, ignoring Arthur's surprised expression.

The King seemed to be catching, though, because his brow furrowed in concentration before he spoke " Wait, are you talking about the quest that...?"

"The quest for your stupid trident, Princess, yes" Gwaine responded, rolling his eyes "Merlin asked my help to save you, and I couldn't turn my best mate down, could I?"

"I still cannot believe that he followed me after all" Arthur said, eyes still traveling through the wilderness in search for any movement. Subconsciously, he leaned towards Merlin peaceful form, narrowing his eyes as he inspected the dark areas near his manservant's vulnerable figure.

"Well, he could hardly not follow, could he?" Gwaine chirped, secretly delighted at Arthur's strange display of affection "As I said Arthur, loyal to no end"

"Yes, he is" Arthur agreed softly. His senses were so strained that he could hear Gwaine giggle quietly.

"You know, Princess? When I first met him, Merlin showed me that what I've stood for all my life has a personification. A person's nobility is not dictated by their blood...but by their heart"

Arthur looked at him with a raised eyebrow although he found his heart warming at Gwaine's words. Gwaine usually didn't say anything wise ( that was Merlin's job) he just rambled here and there about drunken adventures and damsels in distress he had manage to save with his _magically_ perfect hair.

"Merlin is the most selfless and brave person I've ever known" Gwaine continued, a note of affection clearly sweeping through his rough voice "He is kind, _loyal_ and _devoted_...all this only to _you_"

He raised both eyebrows, almost in an accusatory manner at his King while Arthur shifted his gaze to Merlin's calm face, evaluating Gwaine's words.

Merlin was very loyal...and brave, that was true. He himself had recognized that when Merlin had been..._No_, he didn't even want to remember_ it_.

Crisping his face, The King succeeded in making the painful memory go away, immediately replacing it with one of a grinning Merlin calling him a "prat"

...Anyway, Merlin was loyal to the point of stupidity but Arthur knew he was loyal to other people also. He had gone to rescue Gaius after he had been taken, he had stood by Gwen when she was accused of sorcery...surely that counted as loyalty?

But - and his heart quickened at the thought - Merlin did seemed to be rather...amazingly, over loyal to him, his King. Scenes like the poisoned chalice and the sword in the stone incident replayed in his mind.

_"I believe in you. I've always have"_

_"He is just a servant"_ a nagging little voice said in his mind _" Nothing more. Not a knight, not a soldier, not anything. Why would he be so keen to die for you? Why?"_

And he himself didn't have an answer. He didn't know why...

How could he know what destiny had set in motion, though? It was not yet time...

"Even if you don't consider Merlin a friend, Princess" Gwaine interrupted, bringing him out of his thoughts. The knight was narrowing eyes at him " I do. and you have to know something. My loyalty is first and furthermost to Merlin, and Merlin alone. But by extension, it is to you, since Merlin's loyalty seems to be entirely absorbed by your prattish self"

The King remained silent for a few minutes, his gaze lost on memories that were flooding his mind.

"I do consider him a friend" Arthur recognized quietly, mostly to himself, frowning down at Merlin " a very dear friend..."

Gwaine didn't answer him, and to Arthur's incredulous ears there came the slow and unmistakable sound of snoring. He glanced around the fire to find that Gwaine had propped himself at the base of the tree and was now clearly sleeping.

Chuckling, the King turned once again to his manservant, lips pursing in concern when he saw him shiver slightly. Merlin was hardly anything more than skin and bones...

He leaned forward, detaching the flamboyant red cape from his neck and covering Merlin with it. He smiled softly as he watched Merlin snuggle contently and then return to his peaceful, innocent sleep.

"You idiot" the King said, reaching down to ruffle Merlin's hair softly. His voice became more serious as he glanced at Merlin's closed eyelids " I do consider you a friend, Merlin. I hope you know that"

Never minding he didn't had a blanket of his own, the King laid in the grass next to his friend and promptly fell asleep.

That night, he dreamed of a distant land were there was a just and merciful King, aided by his best friend, that ruled with wisdom over his subjects...

...and the land was called Albion.

* * *

><p><strong>This was kind of really random. I don't even know where it came from...but yet here it is.<br>**

**So? How was it? did it make you "aww?" Did it make you giggle? did it made you feel warm and fuzzy inside? :P**

**I hope you all liked it! I've always wanted Gwaine to have a talk with Arthur about Merlin :)**

**Please review! :D**

**Smiles**

**- Ocean Mint Leaves**


End file.
